Animate Mea
by Okidenshi
Summary: When, I, the #1 yugioh fan girl recives detention, i stumble upon an adventure so great- it becomes... king worthy.


The sun was just rising behind the brown-bricked buildings across the street, its rays shone through the dusty windows of the orphanage. Thought lucky for me the sun rose directly outside my window, which is right above my bed. I WAS snoozing away until I felt an irritation of burning warmth slip through my blue sleeping mask. I opened my eyes. Big mistake because I felt as if I just looked at solar eclipse fade out and blind me for life. I immediately sprung up to a sitting position flung my sleeping mask across the floor and rubbed my eyes to take away the burning sensation.

Well I was awake now, thanks to the good old sun rise. I let out a yawn and looked over at the alarm clock I had placed on the edge of my nightstand. "Oh its seven ten." I said still have asleep. I cocked my head around for about five seconds and suddenly sense struck my head and yelled "IT'S SEVEN TEN!"

I flung the blanket that was over me off like I just didn't care, jumped out of bed an swung open my nightstand drawers, and pulled out jean shorts that came down to my knees, a blue shirts with white letters written across, and I was already jumping on one leg to put my socks on while running (or in this case hopping) to the girls bathroom.

"You've got eleven hens?" Kaiden asked as I hopped by his bed. "Yes Kaiden, and there going to lie golden eggs, and I'll become rich n' powerful beyond my wildest dreams." I joked. "oh so funny even when late." He said with sarcasm. "I won't be late if you make me a piece of toast with grape jelly, and bring it to class." I yelled as now I had my socks completely on my feet and slammed through the door to the bathroom.

Ok so while I'm getting dressed and running out the door I'll finally introduce myself. I am Mia Trickster, it's not a stage name it's a real label. Oh and that kid I was talking to, Kaiden, he's my best friend, always there for me. I'm a lone person though. I'm a tomboy, and haven't worn make-up. Ever. And just adore wearing hats, its kind my signature look. Heck I'm wearing a blue ball cap right now. But most of all, I love anime. It's my life. My passion. Oh and what I'm late for is my job. Yup and eleven year old orphan has a job at "Anime Comics" which is really just manga stuff. I deliver manga comics to people in what they call "Anime Square". You see, here in downtown Pittsburgh, there are six major streets connected to what is referred as Anime Square (like time square just smaller and different) the six roads are: Anime street (where I live), Cosplay boulevard, Manga lane, Comic road, Animation avenue, and Gamers alley. I deliver to them all.

*REALITY CHECK*

back to running out the door. I burst through the rusted metal double doors and jump down the side of the step railing. Seven twenty. The average girl would have taken at least forty minutes. To do their hair. And I'm no average chick, and I can prove it because as I jumped over the railing I landed my feet on my bike petals and started to bike off to the store. Of course at the end of the street there was traffic. I wasn't gonna let some shinny blobs of metal on wheels get in my way. I biked even faster heading toward the fast-passing cars zoom in front of me. Now I was yards away from the vehicles. Some dude in a gray jogging suit out on a morning walk saw me, this crazy lunatic racing toward her death, and yelled "Hey Kid! You got any sense in that head of yours?" I replied "Not that much sense but a whole lotta tricks!" at that moment I pressed a red button on my bike handle and-BOING!

I went flying into the air as two mega bonce springs came out from under my bike. It's amazing what you can build when you got two hours to spend in a junk yard. I glided over the zooming cars and trucks as if I did it fifty times before, but I've only done it about thirteen.

Do you think an average girl could do that perfectly- only if there was a major shoe sale going on downtown. "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed as I pounced over the rushing cars and safely skidded of onto the side walk, retaining my smooth pedaling. As I landed people walking by stopped and stared for as long as they had time for. I just grinned with pleasure like I always did. I had about four blocks to go before I got to anime comics.

As I kept pedaling down the side walk I heard the roar of three motor cycles zoom past me. I let the engine sounds echo inside my head as I then closed my eyes and started to wonder of into my anime mind. I pictured myself on an endless highway, going what was 200 miles an hour, rushing down the road on a gleaming navy blue (you'd never guess this) duel runner. That's right a duel runner. If you're wondering why in the world am i imagining myself on a duel runner, when I could crash into a telephone pole, is a very good question. It's a simple answer- my favorite anime, is Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. I couldn't live without it- any Yu-Gi-Oh series really. I love them all-

*ANOTHER REALLITY CHECK*

My imagery flashed out to white and my vision was filled with a brownish color- I had indeed crashed into a telephone pole. Lucky for me it was right outside of anime comics, it's seven thirty-two. "Well… that was convenient." I stood up leaving my bike (which was still in pretty good shape) unattended by the wooden pole. I walked through the glass door into the store, there were about three people in the store, including me. The walls were covered with book shelves that reached the celling, all filled with manga, comic books, cosplay catalogs, and much more. There were about three other shelves in the middle of the room that made two isles in the store.

"Hey there Mia, ya late again." Said a relaxed, cheery voice. "Oh, yea, hey Janette." Janette was the woman who shared owning the store with her husband, Bill. She had nice blond hair that came down to her shoulders and a black t-shirt with a picture of Naruto on the front, and skinny jeans. "I woke up twenty minutes ago." I said lazily. "Ten for me, and you got three orders to deliver." She said with a surprised grin and handed me three orange envelopes, each holding some type of book. "Thanks. Same time next Saturday?" I said walking away, but still facing her. "Yup, See you then." See answered as she went back to typing on her computer.

I then ran out the door and shoved the envelopes into my back pack and swung it around my shoulder, then hoped on my bike and raced off to Gamers alley. Ok so while I'm delivering as fast as I can I'll tell ya more about what's going on here. Remember way back when I was talking to Kaiden and I mentioned "class"? Well, you know how some companies have special "programs" that help under privileged kids? Well like a month ago, orphanage's around the east-cost were given "learning sessions" for three days a week. Odd I know. The oddest part is that our teacher, is a science professor at Penn State University. Or used to be. Heck I haven't paid any attention in the past two weeks.

Ok so know I have ten minutes left to get back to the orphanage and EAT MY TOAST! IM STARVING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I just delivered my last package, and currently located on Comic Road. Anime Street was at least a fifteen minute ride from Comic road. I just stared at my wrist watch as I felt my heart sink like an anchor.

Like I wanted to learn anything on a Saturday, but I did feel as if I was gonna pass out from my empty belly. I slammed my head down on the handle bars of my bike. I failed, that's all that raced through my mind. I never liked to fail, I never had. I looked down at my stomach as it grumbled of hunger. "Oh shut up, I'm trying my best." I said, as if my stomach could actually communicate with me.

I now stared at my shoes, now annoyed with my hunger. As I looked down I saw a small oval-ish piece of metal sway back in forth. It was my dog tag. It came to somewhat of a stop. As it did, it revealed a picture of Yusei Fudo. I let out a huge sigh while tapping my finger tips on the bike's handle bars. I picked my head up and squinted as I looked around the street way. "He he he he he." I giggled with an evil smirk. I clutched my dog tag in my hand and looked at it. "You truly are my lucky charm." I jumped of my bike, and practicly sprinted over to a red dirt bike parked on the side walk.

Now, why would I try and steal a dirt bike? Ok first of all I'm not stealing, I am borrowing! You see the, person who owns this bike is one of my closest friends- Colten Carter. Him and I are all about Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds so we bought a dirt bike- well he got it for his birthday. Any way, he was so nice, I got the spare key.

I shoved they key into the slot, pressed my foot on the gas petal, and after a swerve or two I turned the north corner of the four section. I almost hit the telephone pole as I made that turn trying to remember how to conduct this thing. There were barely any cars out and about, and if there was I would just dodge theme like a road runner.

I had four minutes to go, six blocks left, and a craving for a hot dog. I pressed my foot on the gas pedal so hard that i thought my ankle would snap in two. I held the bill of my hat to keep it from flying away. I could just barely make out the street signs. "Animation Avenue" is what I read on a neon green street sign. My eyes widened and I applied the hand brake. My head flung forward from the sudden change in motion, I then came up to a three way section in the shape of a sideways "T". I never stopped completely, but instead i made the sharpest turn, meaning i nearly crashed into the apartments in front of me. I glanced at my wrist watch, a minute and fifteen seconds. I then released my grip on the hand brake and slammed my heel onto the gas petal and raced down Anime Street, I focused my vision on the stone steps of my orphanage. "Right about… NOW!" I snapped my hand on the brake and came to an immediate skidding stop, while I jumped off the vehicle, still ahold of the handle bars, which maneuvered the front wheel to turn in a 180 degree turn east causing the entire bike its self into the side of the steps. I then pounced off the bike's handles and back flipped onto my feet and stumbled back into the door which opened with ease.

I gained control of my walk and switched to a run. Fifteen seconds. I skidded to a turn when I reached the corner of the wide, and also tall, hallway. I regained my fast pace and charged into the dinning hall, and as you can guess that's were we took our "Learning Sessions". I rammed through the maple- brown doors and- was I late…?

When I entered the long room, the faces of the other orphans looked back at me with no particular expressions. My face, however, looked as if I had just robbed a bank and just barely made it without getting caught. I held back my breath waiting for a response.

"You're late once again, Miss Trickster." My heart sank as I heard Mr. Stewart's disappointed voice. My mouth opened to protest. "But- No! it's not even eight ye-" I heard the alarm on my watch go off. The green numbers read 8:00. "See," I said pointing to my wrist, "NOW it's eight." I stated with a tone.

"My source of time says different." The man who seemed as if only thirty with dark brown hair with a light bald spot on the center of his head, pointed at the hand clock that hung among the white walls which read a different number. 8:02. I froze in disbelief. "You should be more careful about the time Mea or things like this will happen." Stated the man, who now was walking between the wall and the table which revealed his white lab coat, which was only three inches away from meeting the floor. I kept my sky blue eyes on his brown ones. My face held the look of anger but I tried my best not to show it. "What is it, your eighth, no ninth time being late in the two weeks and three days I've been here?"

I clenched my fists so tight I felt them crack. Mr. Stewart leaned down so he reached my height, he was at least 6"2. His eyes had serious look in them. He let out a huff and slightly shook his head. "Detention." He said while he broke eye contact and turned back around. I followed behind him wanting to change his decision. "What! But that's totally un-" He cut me off. "It's totally unfair, I know, well life isn't fair Miss Trickster." His voice was now angrier and irritated. He had his lips curled into his mouth to show anger. "You need to get out of this this fantasy world of yours and get back to reality." Those words hit me in the heart. He simply turned back to the portable white board to resume his teachings for the rest of the kids. "Take a seat Mea, some people actually want to learn for once." I let out a unfair huff and marched to an open seat next to kaiden. I slumped down in the chair and stared at the brown table.

After a second or two, kaiden sat a small plate in front of me that contained a single slice of toast with grape jelly. "I'm not hungry anymore." I whispered through gritted teeth. I stared at the food in annoyance "OH, who am I kidding, I'm starving!" I swiped the toasted bread off the plate and bit into it and munched it with frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Mea: so yea thats chapter one of this epic begginging to our epic adventure. <strong>

**Yugi: _SHHHH! _you're gonna give away the plot Mea!**

**Yusei: he's kinda right you know...**

**Jaden: I WANT SOME TOAST TOO!**

**Yami: i'd like a bagle accualy.**

**Yugi: *faceplant on desk* why do i even try?**

**Mea: Huh, you'll get your smelly bagle and rotten toast... Chapter two coming soon, peace!**

**Yusei: ... can i get a muffin?**


End file.
